


Sun, Water, And Colorful Fish

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Han meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Water, And Colorful Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3rd Annual holiday Fic Exchange on TFN.  
> According to the wikis, the EU has established that Han is about ten years older than Leia. I’m making him considerably older but not that much. Basically, this is probably AU to a lot of EU but as far as movie canon goes, I don’t think there should be any problems.

Leia Organa ran through the tall grass, the skirt of her little pink dress billowing around her legs as she ran. She loved it when her parents took her out to the county during Alderaan’s warm season. She was freer here than in the capital. Bail didn’t worry so much about appearances and the young Princess was free to roam the countryside and play in the tall grass and by the pond, soaking up the sun.

Leia came to a stop near the pond and peeked out through the tall thick blades of _Osok_ grass. Given her six years standard, she was still shorter than the thick grass that grew on the pond shore. Leia watched the bobbing heads of the Blue Fish – she could never remember their real name – and wondered if she could get close enough to touch one when they came to the surface. Leia creped out from her grassy hideout and bent down by the water, reaching her hand out toward the flashing blue fins…

Suddenly, a splash of water erupted right in front of her hand, making her squeal and jump back. She looked up surprised, wondering what had caused the disturbance. Not finding a source, the young girl balled her hands into small fists, a look of determination on her face and squatted back down by the water.

This time, a small something that felt like a plaster ball hit her squarely in the head. Leia looked up again and, this time catching a slight, muffled giggled, carried by the breeze. She blinked then straightened. “Who’s there?” she asked, trying to sound as majestic and commanding as her father. Given her youth, it didn’t come out very stern, however. There was no answer but another plaster-ball hit her in the forehead. It didn’t hurt much but Leia still felt like crying. She blinked back the tears and charged at the large grove of grass where she thought the shooting was coming from. The grass rippled as something moved inside the growth.

Another plaster-ball came her way but she was expecting them now and ducked. The second one went wide and hit her shoulder. She plunged into the tall grass and barreled straight into a tousle-haired boy several years older than her – eleven maybe? – who fell over laughing. “What are you doing?” Leia demanded.

The boy got back on his feet and surveyed the little girl in front of him, her brown hair twirled up into buns and her hands firmly planted onto her hips. He found this rather amusing and almost burst out laughing again. “Um…just having fun.” There was a swagger about him that gave him a much older look than his tween years.

“Shooting at a child and a princess? You call that fun? You’re no gentleman!”

The boy snorted. “Did I say I was a gentleman?”

Leia narrowed her eyes, thinking over his words. “Well. Then I want nothing to do with you.” She tossed her head and turned away from him.

A plaster-ball went flying past her ear. Leia turned around, looking indignant. “Would you STOP that?”

The boy waved the toy gun he was holding. “Noooo.”

“What do you want? How did you get in?”

Han shrugged. “There isn’t much security on the forest side. I practically wondered in.”

Leia made a mental note to tell her parents. They couldn’t let people just wonder around here. Could they…? “Still. Could you. Please. Leave. Me. Alone.” She wondered off back toward the pond and this time the boy didn’t shoot at her. She knelt back down by the waterside and reached out toward the Blue Fish.

“What’s your name?” she heard the boy ask behind her.

“Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan.” She thought for a moment and decided it would only be polite to ask: “What’s yours?”

“Han Solo.”

She nodded to herself and concentrated on the fish.

“I wouldn’t go so near to the water if I were you,” Han said behind her.

Leia felt her interest peek despite herself. “Why?”

“Don’t you know. _Crevecs_ most likely live in this pond.”

“What are those?”

“Flesh eating fish. They usually eat other fish and frogs and stuff. But they like a bit of human if they can get it.”

“Why do you think they live here?” Leia’s eyes were wide open with amazement. She couldn’t make up her mind whether to believe him or not.

“See all those blue fins? Those are _Puteulanuspiscis_. _Crevecs_ live where they live. The _Crevecs_ feed on the _Puteulanuspiscis_.and the _Puteulanuspiscis_. feed on _Crevecs’_ eggs. One can’t survive without the other.”

Leia was perplexed by this. She really _really_ wanted to touch those fish… and, and why should she believe this boy who was shooting at her? She bit her lip. “Why should I believe you?”

“Because I’m older.”

“So?”

“So…I know more!”

Leia snorted and turned to reach out for the fish again.

“Hey look out!”

A bright red, ugly head peered out of the water, opening a mouth full of teeth. Leia screamed and tried to run back but her jump made her fall forward instead. She splashed in the shallow water, her tiny feet touching the bottom of the pond but just slightly. The fish began to swim in a circle around her like a classic predator.

“Hold on, Leia.” A rock and then another splashed near the fish. The large red creature wagged its fin, propelling itself toward Leia. She tried to back up though with little success. Han threw another rock, hitting the fish in the head. It sunk below the surface, wigging its fins aimlessly.

“Get to the shore, stupid.” Han called. Leia, breathing hard and blinking away frightened tears, swam back up to the shore.

“Thanks,” she said, panting slightly, trying to squeeze some of the water out of her dress. “I guess,” she added after a pause.

Han rolled his eyes. “I told you but no you wouldn’t listen. Next time—“

“Leia!’ Bail Organa’s voice floated over to them from not too far away. Han gave a noticeable start. “Leia!”

Leia glanced over her shoulder. “That’s just my father – I’m here Papa! – he probably noticed that I’ve…” She trailed off as she turned back to the boy to realize he was nowhere in sight. She blinked, trying to understand what this meant, but decided to let it go…

***

“Do you think a Princess like her and a guy like me…?”

“No,” Luke cut off rather sharply.

Han smirked. The kid was in love. It was only so obvious. He watched as the Princess stalked toward the rear of the _Falcon_ and wondered at the familiar feeling her eyes and her snottiness evoked. He closed his eyes briefly and saw flashes of sun and water and colorful fish…something from his childhood. _Nevermind._ He let it go.

 

 


End file.
